Boss Death
by Hidari kagamine
Summary: AU.Sin importar cual de ellos falle o muera, Rin y len acabaran envueltos en una mision en la cual estan más implicados de lo que ellos creen en la cual pueden perder demasiado y quizás no volver jamás, pero ¿No es eso lo que significa ser un heroe?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:** Caza-recompensas

-"Se ofrece recompensa" –Tras leer en voz alta arrancó el papel de la desconchada pared - ¡Mira len, esto lleva nuestro nombre!

Enseñó el cartel a su desinteresado acompañante.

-¿¡Otra vez atrapar a un ladrón!? Rin, no deberías emocionarte por tan poca cosa. Además, ya me empiezan a cansar esas presas tan sencillas…

-No estamos hablando de uno, ¡sino de una banda entera! Y fíjate bien, casi 100 monedas de oro. Sería como si nos regalaran el dinero ¡Y bien sabes que nos hace falta!

-Si no te gastaras la mayoría de nuestro presupuesto en comida… -Dejó caer sonriendo, sabía que eso la irritaría.

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que mis poderes consumen mucho mi energía! –Comenzó a gritar enfadada.

-¡Porque eres una mala hechicera! –Continuó provocándola.

Consiguiendo su objetivo, ella intentó lanzarse sobre el chico, más este lo impidió tan solo sujetando su cabeza.

-¡Como te atreves len…!

En cuestiones físicas ella no tenía nada que hacer contra él, aún así intentaba pegarle un manotazo, sin lograr siquiera acercarse a él.

-Eres una debilucha…

-¿¡Debilucha!? ¿¡Yo!? –Ahí colmó el límite de paciencia diario de la chica - ¡Yo uso todo mi poder mental y podría mandarte al infierno por esa bocaza tuya si quisiera!

-Me gustaría ver eso…- Respondió el chico soltándola y haciendo así que cayera bruscamente contra el suelo.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor que le hizo reír. Tendió su mano a la chica para que se pudiera levantar.

Ella se negó de mala gana y se levantó rápidamente sacudiendo el polvo de su capa blanca.

-Eres una orgullosa… -Masculló el joven.

-No es orgullo, tengo razón, controlar la magia es algo muy difícil ¡Tu solo pinchas con un palito!

-Espada –Corrigió.

-lo que sea… El caso es que es algo que tu nunca –enfatizó esa última palabra – podrías dominar.

-Pues mi "palito" y yo podemos contigo –Dijo comenzando a avanzar por la callejuela.

Ella no sé quedó atrás a pesar de que seguían discutiendo, como de costumbre, y así continuarían todo el viaje.

No es que se llevaran mal, más bien al contrario: Ambos reconocían y admiraban la destreza del otro, pero eso es algo que jamás admitirían en voz alta por culpa de ese orgullo fraternal que se tenía, como buenos hermanos.

Sus gritos cesaron al final de la calle. No habría que ser un genio para saber que la discusión habría terminado con un "Estúpido len" o un "Como mande mi hermanita". Aquello parecía una costumbre de la que parecían no cansarse.

Len adoraba provocar a su hermana y esta quedar por encima de él. Era como una forma particular de demostrarse su cariño.

Al fin y al cabo, eran la única familia que tenía aunque… Bueno, eso es otra historia ajena, que pasó hace tanto tiempo que por ahora carece de interés.

A pesar de que el pasado nunca puede olvidarse.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Yay! \(^o^)/

Pues aquí vuelvo a rondar Fanfiction después de mi one-shot "El mito de la naranja" (Del cual me encanta la acogida que ha tenido, quizás me decida a hacer más one-shots ò.o)

Esta vez traigo una historia que surgió tras escuchar la canción de "Boss death" (de ahí el titulo No soy original Y_Y) Y bueno, de momento es solo un breve prologuito que espero que guste. Por costumbre hago capítulos muy laaaargos así que intentaré darme prisa o subirlos por partes por que al menos para mi es muy pesado leer en el pc y por cierto, los reviews me motivan muy mucho a subir cositas o3o Así que ya sabeis…

De momento todo queda dicho: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en cualquiera de mis otras historias (lo cual no estaría nada mal ê_ê)

Sed felices y comed chocolate :3


	2. la piel del cordero

Capitulo uno:

_La piel del cordero_

La puerta de la taberna se abrió dejando entrar unos intensos rayos de luz solar.

La escasa iluminación y el fuerte olor a alcohol del local hacía que se viera muy poco acogedor, pero eso no detuvo a los nuevos clientes.

Dos personajes entraron al establecimiento llamando la atención de los comensales;

Cabello rubio, ojos verdes esmeralda y ropajes bastantes ajenos a lo usual delataban que eran extranjeros.

Avanzó uno de ellos hacia una mesa. Era un chico que sacaba casi dos cabezas de altura a su acompañante.

A simple vista, estaba totalmente armado: Una espada a su espalda, un gladius a un lado de su cintura y un chakram en el otro. Y a saber que más armas podría llevar escondidas por su cuerpo.

No era la primera vez que veían a un mercenario, pero el chico era joven, seguramente no tendría más de diecisiete años pero a la vez parecía tan curtido en batallas… Siquiera llevaba una armadura ni nada para protegerse, de hecho, su ropa era bastante campechana ¿Tanta confianza tendría en sí mismo?

El único accesorio que destacaba en él era un pendiente de cristal azul en su oreja izquierda, que tenía forma de clave de fa.

Por otra parte la chica que iba con él era menudita y delgada, como una pequeña y frágil muñeca, si no fuera por su actitud altanera.

Sus ropas también eran simples: Solo un vestido rojo de falda bordada con un amuleto sencillo en su pecho que se extendía desde las tirantas hasta el centro y tenía una piedra celeste de forma ovalada que hacía juego con un anillo dorado, un pasador de gemas circulares de distinto tamaño y un pendiente en su oreja derecha con forma de clave de sol, sin embargo tales accesorios no parecían demasiado caros, seguramente serían algún tipo de imitación.

En su cuello, una correa roja de hebillas se encargaba de abrochar su larguísima capa blanca.

Su cabello era corto, del mismo largo que el del chico, aunque el joven llevara una coleta para recogerlo.

Ambos ocuparon una mesa cerca de la barra, notaban las miradas sobre ellos pero se limitaron a ignorarlas.

El chico hizo una señal con el brazo llamando a alguna mesonera.

-¿Qué vas a comer tu, Rin? –Preguntó.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Todavía sigues enfadada?

Recibió un silencio confirmador por respuesta.

Poco tardó en presentarse antes ellos una camarera que casi se escondía tras la libretita que portaba.

-¿Saben ya que van a tomar? –Soltó al fin con delicadeza.

La rubia comenzó a ojear la carta y su hermano se adelantó en pedir:

-Para mí una cerveza.

La chica lo apuntó rápidamente y dirigió su visa a la otra.

-Yo… -Rin dejó la carta sobre la mesa y arrastró su dedo índice por una página señalando todos los platos que tenía -¡Todo esto!

La mesonera pegó un respingo asombrada y miró al chico que negó con la cabeza como si ya estuviera acostumbrado.

-¡S-Señorita! ¡¿Está segura que quiere encargar siete menús completos?!

-¿Algún problema? –Respondió arqueando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó nerviosa – E-Enseguida vuelvo – Tras decir eso se escabulló nerviosa sorteando mesas directa a la cocina.

-Pobre… -Murmuró len divertido.

La reacción aunque exagerada era algo normal, Rin comía diez veces más que cualquier humano.

-¿Y bien? – Comenzó de repente la rubia.

El chico le dirigió una mirada confusa -¿Y bien qué?

La chica sacó el mismo cartel que había cogido hace un rato y lo dejó sobre la mesa alisando las esquinas que se habían arrugado. Len arqueó una ceja.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?

La chica asintió enérgicamente.

Mientras tanto la camarera dejaba el pedido del chico y un plato de la chica con el mismo sigilo de un gato.

A Rin no le faltó tiempo para comenzar a engullir como si no hubiera comido en su vida.

-Cuando terminemos de comer iremos a cazarlos – Anunció sin dejar de masticar, lo cual no era demasiado agradable, pero el chico estaba curado de todo espanto.

-¿Ya das por sentado que iré? Además hablas de ellos como si fueran conejos.

-¡Bah! ¡Pues si tú no quieres venir, iré yo solita! – Respondió sacando la lengua

-¡No voy a permitir que mi hermana vaya sola!

-Por favor len, puedo cuidarme, no va a pasarme nada.

-No lo digo por ti ¿No te dan pena los pobres ladrones? ¿Quién los protegerá de la histérica bruja que eres? – Bromeó.

La chica le echó tal mirada le echó tal mirada asesina que hubiera hecho que cualquiera pidiera clemencia… Bueno, cualquiera que no fuera su hermano.

-¡Venga! –Dijo él entre risas - ¡No te enfades! ¡Iré contigo! Solo era una broma.

-No te conviene tenerme enfadada – Susurró amenazante.

-Me encanta cuando estas enfadada.

Mientras charlaban la mesa se había ido llenando con todos los pedidos encargados, y una montaña de platos vacios se empezaba a acumular a la derecha de Rin, aunque esta no daba muestra alguna de estar llena.

Len miró los plato que tenía a su alrededor.

-¿Me das un poco? -Preguntó imaginando la respuesta.

-¡Ni hablar! Haber pedido tu algo – Casi le escupió en la cara.

-Eres una mimada egoísta – Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

-¡Y tu un niñato caprichoso!

Tenía pinta de que empezarían a discutir de nuevo, y así hubiera sido de no ser porque fueron interrumpidos por la propia camarera.

-N-No me digáis que pensáis atrapar a esa banda –Preguntó la chica casi con miedo en su expresión, mientras señalaba el cartel -¡Esa misión es un completo suicidio!

A la chica se la veía alterada, aunque causó el efecto contrario de la intención que había tenido.

Len colocó su rostro entre ambas manos y los codos en la mesa, mientras sonreía triunfal.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan difícil es? Vaya, parece interesante… -Hizo una pausa mirando a la camarera a los ojos - ¿Y se puede saber porque es tan peligroso?

La aludida hizo una pausa y echó una vista alrededor, en hora punta el local estaba a rebosar de gente y de oídos indiscretos.

-Aquí no… Cuando terminéis de comer reuníos conmigo en la trastienda – Dicho esto se cargó con más platos vacios y volvió a la cocina como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tras terminar su almuerzo, ambos rubios se dirigieron al lugar citado disimuladamente. Allí les esperaba la chica, sentada en una mesa. Les hizo un gesto para que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

-Y… ¿Qué tenías que decirnos? – Rompió len el silencio.

Tras un suspiro, la joven comenzó a hablar.

-Deberíais saber que no se trata de una banda de ladrones cualquiera… Podría decir que son una secta, más bien

Nuestro pueblo lleva sometido a ese grupo casi tres años. Actúan bajo el mando del tirano Gackupo, quien hizo un pacto con el "_Demonio azul_" a cambio de poderes inigualables, por ello todavía nadie a conseguido hacerle el más mínimo rasguño. Si te acercas a él, con un chasquido de dedos puede hacer que tus extremidades volando, encima detectan cualquier poder mágico que se encuentra cerca de él y automáticamente lo bloquea y lo usa en tu contra.

La aldea llegó a un acuerdo con él en el que prácticamente nos sometemos a su voluntad; Nos cobran impuestos altísimos, nos roban nuestras posesiones, envenenan al ganado por diversión y secuestran a chicas jóvenes para dios sabe qué…

-¿Y nadie ha intentado salvarlas? –Preguntó la rubia.

-¡Claro que lo han hecho! Pero el más afortunado de ellos ha vuelto muerto. Es una batalla perdida de antemano.

Len se levantó decidido dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Me has convencido, por fin un entretenimiento a mi nivel. ¡Prometo que traeré la cabeza de Gackupo en una pica! –Sentenció.

-¡Así me gusta hermanito! –Exclamó Rin victoriosa – Necesitamos un sitio donde pasar la noche…

La mesonera estaba anonadada con semejante reacción, más que asustarlos los había motivado.

-¡¿Pero no habéis oído lo que he dicho!? ¿¡Acaso no os preocupa que usen vuestros cuerpos de piñata!?

-Claro que me preocupa… -Dijo len serio, esbozando una atractiva sonrisa – Pero ¿Qué clase de persona sería si permitiera que alguien tan bello como tu corriera el riesgo de ser secuestrada?

El rubio había acortado distancia y ahora se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de la chica, la cual se había quedado sin palabras y totalmente roja.

-… ¿Habéis dicho que necesitáis una habitación, no?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Len, a veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan cerdo –Dijo Rin mientras se tiraba en la cama matrimonial de su nueva y lujosa habitación.

-Bah, no te quejes. Además, nos han dado un habitación bien bonita- Respondió el chico masajeándose los hombros.

Se había desarmado y lavado la cara para descansar un poco.

-Bueno – comenzó la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama - ¿Cómo vamos a atrapar a esta banda?

-El mismo plan de siempre: Entrar, destruir todo lo que se nos ponga por delante y salir de ahí pintando y victoriosos – Soltó con simpleza.

-Ya… -Rin tenía una cara de circunstancias – Pero no estamos hablando de las bandas de siempre ¿No? Supongo que necesitamos algo más sofisticado. Verás, había pensado que, si secuestran chicas, quizás yo…

-No sigas –Interrumpió cortante.

-¿Eh?

-Si vas a decirme "Quizás yo podría dejarme secuestrar para atacar desde dentro" o algo similar, mejor no digas nada.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Es una buena idea – Se había levantado para ponerse a la misma altura que su hermano.

-Porque no- sabía que esa no era una respuesta válida para ella – O, en otras palabra, _te lo prohíbo,_ Rin.

Esa frase hizo que saltaran chispas en los ojos de la chica, ahora mismo podría haberle dado de tortas.

-¿¡COMO QUE ME PROHIBES!? ¿¡Quien te ha dado a ti el derecho de mandarme!?

-Porque parece que soy el más sensato de los dos, y como más sensato, no voy a dejar que te metas en una cueva llena de hombre sola, Cuando ni sabes, ni puedes defenderte.

El chico había comenzado a gritar y ella le respondería de la misma manera.

-Más de una vez te he salvado la vida ¿Y ahora resulta que no sé defenderme?

-Sí, pero con magia, Rin ¿No has oído la misma historia que yo? Tus poderes no te ayudarían en esta ocasión.

La chica se hartó de los argumentos de su hermano y quiso terminar la conversación, ella haría lo que viniera en gana.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas! ¡Tú no me mandas y donde yo decida meterme no es asunto tuyo!

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando su hermano en un movimiento rápido la había acorralado contra la pared ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? El era demasiado veloz.

-Rin ¡NO! – Sentenció mirándola fijamente.

Dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, la saltó dándole la espalda frustrado, el nunca le negaba nada a su hermanita.

-Pero len… -El tono de súplica que comenzó usando la chica le partió el alma – Es la única manera que se me ocurre para poder atacarles, puedo hacer que mi poderes sean indetectables ¡Nunca sospecharía de mi! Si hacemos lo de siempre no tardarían en matarnos y así si que no ayudaríamos a nadie.

-¿Y por eso debo dejarte ahí sola? Rin, si te pasara algo…

-Pero no me pasaría nada –No dejó que continuara – Porque sé que tu estarías en la entrada cubriéndome la espalda, Por favor len, necesito que confíes en mi- le había echado tal mirada de cachorro que sería imposible para él decirle que no.

Además, había tocado su "fibra sensible" a la que solo ella tenía acceso. Por supuesto que él confiaba en Rin, pero no a las personas a las que se enfrentaría, mientras más lo pensaba, más le hervía la sangre.

-Está bien – Se dio por vencido – Pero si llegara a pasar algo raro estaré ahí antes de que te des cuenta, no voy a perderte a ti también.

-lo sé len – le dio un pequeño abrazo para tranquilizarlo -¡No te fallare!

Genial, len a su corta edad habita cazado y matado a centenares de personas, sin embargo no podía imponerse a su queridísima hermana gemela ¿Dónde quedaba su dignidad? Mejor no pensarlo.

-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana va a ser un día agotador –Dijo el chico.

Rin asintió dispuesta a ir a la cama cuando vio que su hermano ya se estaba arropando en la misma.

-Euh… len ¿Qué haces?

-Acostarme ¿No lo ves? – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya… Pero es que solo hay una cama, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-lo sé Rin, no soy ciego ¿Algún problema? La compartimos y punto.

La chica pegó un respingo en el sitio.

-Un caballero dormiría en el suelo por respeto moral ¿Sabes?

-Ya, pero yo no soy un caballero, soy un cerdo ¿Recuerdas?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían hecho buenas migas con la camarera (Cuyo nombre resultó ser Haku)

No solo les había dado una habitación, sino que también se había ofrecido para prestarle a Rin un traje más casual, como si fuera una campesina corriente.

Len no paraba de dar vueltas en la planta baja, estaba nervioso ¿De verdad iba a permitirlo? Encima mientras más tardaban más dudas se formaban en su cabeza.

Escuchó como crujía la escalera, avisándole de que alguien bajaba, así que se puso al de esta para recibirla.

Y ahí estaba su hermanita, descendiendo lentamente mientras sujetaba la saya de su vestido pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a llevar una indumentaria tan larga, ni él estaba acostumbrado a verla así vestida.

Llevaba un vestido de corpiño un par de tonos más oscuro que sus ojos, de escote ovalado pero no demasiado revelador y cuerdas cruzadas delanteras para cerrarlo. La falda del vestido tenía una franja triangular amarilla. En sus caderas, un cinturón de cuero del que cargaban saquillos de tela marrón.

Estaba embobado con la figura de su hermana encajada perfectamente en el traje.

Cuando Rin llegó junto a su hermano, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para deleite del mismo.

-¿Qué tal? –Preguntó coqueta esperando un halago.

Lo cual no se alejaba demasiado del pensamiento de len, pero decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

-¿No llevas tus amuletos? – Cambió de tema.

La chica se decepcionó con tal respuesta.

-¿Amuletos? –Preguntó Haku confusa

-Hum… ¿Recuerdas las piedras celestes que llevaba ayer? Las joyas.

A la camarera no le costó hacer memoria y asintió.

-Eran talismanes que yo misma creé con magia… Canalizadores de poder, protectores, cosas así. – Concluyó sonriente.

-No me hace mucha gracia la idea de que no lleves ninguno –Masculló el hermano.

-Tranquilo len, llevaré esto –Apartó un par de mechones de su pelo y mostró el pendiente con forma de clave de sol.

Eso tranquilizó al rubio.

-¿Y eso va a protegerte? –Intervino Haku de nuevo.

-No exactamente… -Dijo Rin.

-Me sirve a mí, más bien – Eso no aclaro demasiado a la joven – Me explicaré ¿Ves que yo también llevo uno parecido? Existe una pequeña línea de comunicación entre ambos, digamos que puedo hacerme una imagen mental aproximada de lo que ella ve o como se siente, puedo captar su esencia, básicamente. Es algo complicado, pero si Rin está en peligro lo sabré de inmediato.

-Creo que lo entiendo – Dijo la camarera, no del todo segura.

-¡Bueno! ¡Dejémonos de cháchara! ¡Quiero terminar esto antes de comer! –Exclamó Rin ansiosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Seguro que saldrá bien? – Era la decimoquinta vez que len le preguntaba eso a Haku.

-¡Te he dicho que si! –Gritó la chica en voz baja – Todos los días, Akaito, el siervo de Gackupo sale a buscar nuevas presar para complacer a su amo, ten por seguro de que si ve a Rin se la llevará, ella es muy linda.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" Pensó el chico.

Mientras tanto, ahí estaba la rubia. La habían dejado en un claro recogiendo flores y haciendo coronas de estas, como cuando era pequeña. Parecía una niña inocente que no quería volver a casa y se entretenía mientras tanto, pero lo cierto es que ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir.

Escuchó a lo lejos el trote de dos caballos y como se iban acercando, Sonrió para sí misma.

No tardaron en ponerse antes ella dos hombres, uno de cabellos rojos se acercó a ella sin bajarse del animal. Ella le dirigió una mirada rápida.

-Niña ¿Tú no eres de aquí, verdad? –Pregunto el pelirrojo.

Ella frunció el ceño sin contestar. Ante esa actitud, el hombre se bajó del caballo y la cogió de la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación no responderle a tus mayores?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

La chica se apartó bruscamente y con asco.

-¡Déjame en paz! –Exclamó por fin.

-¡Tiene carácter la cría! –Espetó cogiéndola del brazo – Al jefe le va a encantar.

-No, No ¡Suéltame! –Gritó Rin. Debía parecer que no quería que se la llevaran.

No duraron mucho los falsos forcejeos, pues el llamado Akaito no tardó en cargarla en su caballo para volver a la guarida.

Len tenía una considerable rabia acumulada. Lo había observado todo y aunque sabía que su hermana estaba actuando, se tuvo que contener para no ensartar al pelirrojo en su espada.

-Haku ¡Rápido! Guíame hasta la cueva.

La chica asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La entrada estaba semicubierta por rocas, árboles y arbustos, aun así, era bastante visible, pero con semejante historial que tenía era entendible que nadie se atreviera siquiera a acercarse.

Len y Haku se escondieron en un lateral para no ser vistos.

El chico apoyo su espalda en la firme pared de cantil y enterró su cabeza entre los brazos, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Siente algo? –Preguntó la camarera.

-Shhhhh –Mandó a callar – Necesito concentrarme.

La chica obedeció y guardó silencio. Len por su parte ya comenzaba a visualizar algo.

Habían llegado antes que ellos, como era de esperar. El sitio no era nada acogedor, pero Rin no sentía miedo, aunque conforme más tiempo pasaba más incomoda se sentía, pero seguía determinada.

Por un tiempo las constantes se mantuvieron estables pero de repente sintió una fuerza frente a su hermana. Emanaba tanto poder que era casi agobiante y dedujo por ello que estaba frente a Gackupo. Empezaba a marearle a él mismo sentir tanta energía proveniente de solo una persona.

Len se levantó rápidamente, alarmado y cogió su espada instintivamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó su acompañante preocupada.

-He dejado de sentir a Rin.

**Fin del capítulo uno: la piel del cordero.**

¡I´m alive! *Aparece con ropas rasgadas y una banderita blanca*

¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Pero más vale volver tarde que nunca u_u" Y en compensación, traigo un capitulo larguito, me ha parecido eterno pasarlo del cuaderno al pc x_x

Espero que al menos merezca la pena y os guste ^^

Respondiendo Reviews ~(ºwº)~

-ROX

¡Pues me alegro de que este sea tu primer fic basado de una canción! Yo aunque tarde, intentaré continuarlo, si te sirve de consuelo, ya empecé a escribir el cap 2! Y si, me encanta la relación que he hecho que tenga estos gemelos juju~ rTranquilo, es cuestión de tiempo que ella le eche un conjuro al probre len xD

-Regis Draco

Bueno, para mí las historias de aventura son una debilidad. Y sí, sé que el prologo tiene muchos diálogos, pero no quería adelantar nada, más bien aclarar la relación que tienen Rin y len y dar una idea de lo que tratara el fic ^w^

Bueno, hasta los comentarios, aunque también quiero agradecer a todos aquello que la han puesto en favoritos y la siguen aunque no dejen ningún review u.u

Aunque dejo caer que trabajo mejor mientras más motivación reciba y me alegrareis el día \(º^º)/

~El avance de mis fics lo iré poniendo en my profile~


End file.
